<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the wedding planner by xonepeacelovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356696">the wedding planner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex'>xonepeacelovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, alternative universe, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve already played all the possible scenarios in your head. You’ve already planned the day you’ll meet him again, from what you’ll say to what you’ll do. But none of that prepared you to what he is asking you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Minho - Relationship, Stray Kids - Relationship, lee know - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is still an on-going fic but I think I should post this here in AO3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You braced yourself with the fall but nothing came.</p><p>“I didn’t know best friends falls out of the tree here? If I knew I should went home sooner. I miss my bestfriend.” With the familiar voice, you opened your eyes, surprised. Chan is looking back at you with amusement in his eyes. You got lucky he catch you from falling from the ladder. You are setting the lights for the reception later when you got out of balance. </p><p>After three years of no communication at all, he’s in front of you. You kinda forgot you are angry at him the moment you laid your eyes on him. He changed.</p><p>“Why are you here? When did you came home?” You asked like you didn’t miss him at all, like you want him to be gone. He left without a word and suddenly he appeared and acted like nothing changed between you two. Your face contorted with the emotions you are currently feeling. Are you still mad at him? Yes. Do you miss him?-</p><p>He put you down gently seeing the incoming storm based on your facial expression. Still he tried his luck, maybe you forgave him already.</p><p>Smiling again, “This morning. I went here to see you.” He went here to see you? Not for the wedding? </p><p>You look at him deadpan. Really? You want to say. And of course, Chan still knew you. He likes to think he still know you. </p><p>“Always the wedding planner but not the bride?” He said jokingly, completely pushing his luck with you. </p><p>“Oh! Shut up! You know how much I like planning things,” you replied, being civil with him. You decided it’s not worth it to get work up today, you got a wedding to organize. This wedding is very important because it’s your friend’s wedding, Lee Minho. Actually, you know Minho because of Chan. Why it didn’t occurred to you that he’ll be here? He’s not even in the wedding invitation.</p><p>“That’s why I want to see you before the wedding,” Chan said to you with a serious tone. </p><p>You looked at him curiously. “Why?”</p><p>“I want you to plan my wedding.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want you to plan my wedding.</p><p>It took you time to process those words. Chan is getting married and he wants you to plan it. Snapping out of your trance, you see Chan is still looking at you expectantly. Three years of no hi or hello and now he’s in front of you, acting like those three years didn’t happened at all. </p><p>“What?”, you asked him, brows furrowed. Maybe you sounded harsh when you said it. He genuinely looked offended by that one word. After recovering from your harsh tone, “What?”, his eyebrows raised, “Is it to good to be true?”, he teasingly questioned you. Realizing how the word came acrossed you are about to apologized to him when…</p><p>Ring!</p><p>Immediately getting your phone out of your pocket, you answered the phone. It’s the man of the day, Minho. “Hey Minho. How are you doing?”, cheeringly greeting the groom and from his voice you knew he is nervous. “I need you right now. Can you come to the room?”, he asked you, sighing. “Okay. I’ll go now,” you reassured him, hanging up.</p><p>“How’s the groom?”, Chan asked you. “Fucking nervous. Excuse me. I need to go to him,” excusing yourself. “I see. Always leaving me behind,” he said quietly. It made you stop from walking away, remembering the time you ran to the airport to say good bye to him. Only you didn’t have a chance to say it because you’re too late. The feeling of that night coming back to you. You exhaled slowly, easing the pain bubbling in your chest.</p><p>Always leaving me behind. </p><p>Licking your bottom lip, his words hitting a nerve. “What?”, turning around, lips pressed together. “Nothing,” he said smiling at you tight-lipped. Motioning you to leave already.</p><p>You turned around again without saying goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pep talk Minho about the wedding jitters and also check on the bride. Both of them telling you to make sure each other is not getting the last minute wedding nerves in which you both assured them no one is running away.  </p><p>You, once again for today, decided to confront Minho some other time. He’s gonna hear a lot from you but now, you’ll let him enjoy his wedding and the honeymoon. The wedding is going smoothly as possible aside from a few minor details. </p><p>When the reception takes place and while everyone is eating, you sneak out to the garden, away from the party. This happens rarely when you are in a wedding, let alone a wedding you planned. You are always busy to even eat. Now choosing to have a little rest than eating. Today, for some reason, you felt the need to breathe. You have everything under control, thanks to your assistant, Seungmin. </p><p>You need to recharge to go through the rest of the night. You got a few offer to plan their wedding and you want to accept it yet Chan’s eyes are on you, a constant reminder that you are ‘busy’ to plan another wedding. Declining the offers and giving them other business cards you have. </p><p>You sit down in one of the benches in the garden, looking at the glass of champagne on your hand. Sighing, you can’t deny the reason that pop up in your head on why you need to take a break. “So will you plan my wedding?”, you looked up from the ground. Rolling your eyes, the reason is in front of you. He just can’t give you a time to think, isn’t he? </p><p>You actively avoided Chan throughout the wedding. Always telling Seungmin to check it out or fix the problems for you, anything that has something to do with Chan. </p><p>“I will not Chan,” declining him for first time today. He invited himself to sit down beside you. The proximity bothering you so you move away from him. Leaving a space between you two. Chan stared at that space so you put down your glass in that space. Snapping out, he asked you again, “Why?”</p><p>You don’t know if you should be amazed or annoyed at his persistence. “Because I have no time to plan your wedding. I got weddings to prepare for the whole year,” and not to be bitter but you have a lot of weddings to prepare. </p><p>“But I’m your bestfriend,” he said hurt.</p><p>“Was-” you corrected him, “was my bestfriend. After you left without saying anything. I don’t think…” glancing at him. He’s looking at you, guilt in his eyes. And yet you said the words, even it will hurt both of you, “we are still friends.”</p><p>Are you seriously holding it against him? After three years? Aren’t you just being petty?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding his gaze, you saw how his shoulders slump, “Yeah. You are right,” sighing. Standing up from the bench, his back facing you, “Minho is looking for you. I’ll head out now.” Even not seeing his reaction, you still know what expression is painted on his face right now. Not friends, right? He’s just another client you’ve declined. So why do you feel the need to take your words back? </p><p>I don’t think we are still friends.</p><p>When it left your lips, it tasted bitter. Drinking the rest of liquid left in your glass, wishing it’ll help drown your feelings. </p><p>The day after the wedding.</p><p>Helping the newly weds with the honeymoon preparation, you are summoned to Minho’s house. Hoping he’ll say nothing about Chan or the wedding, ringing the doorbell. </p><p>“Why did you declined Chan?” he asked you straight to the point upon opening his door. You roll your eyes at him, a habit you got from him. “Good morning Y/N, my beloved friend, should be the greeting I received,” still standing outside his house, diverting his attention from the topic you’ve been dreading, “Or better yet, I am sorry for not telling you I invited him to my wedding,” you give him a fake smile, gently pushing him to the side so you can finally enter the house. </p><p>“What’s your reason?”, following you behind. Plopping down at his couch, closing your eyes. Your whole body aches and you can’t wait to go back to your bed. Minho sat down beside you. “I don’t have time to plan another wedding,” you sigh. You already know Minho won’t let this topic go. “Are you still-” he stopped mid sentence, making you open your eyes with curiosity. He’s looking at you with wide eyes. He’s already married but he’s still as dramatic. “What?”, you asked irritated. Putting his hands over his mouth, he asked, “Don’t tell me your still not over him?”. Eyebrows furrowed, “What are you saying?”, you asked back. </p><p>“Then plan his wedding,” he insisted. “I’m busy,” you replied almost immediately. Minho is looking at you with mischievous eyes, “I know you. You can do another wedding even when you are very busy. I saw it happened last year,” he counterback. </p><p>Minho won’t accept your reason so you tried to change the topic, “WTF! Minho, you owe me an explanation. Why is he here?”, opening the the topic. “Didn’t he already told you the reason?” raising his eyebrow at you, “He wants you to plan his wedding,” saying it casually. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you felt betrayed. You know they are friends first but you actually thought Minho still holds a grudge against Chan. All those years, he didn’t say a single thing about Chan and you just assumed he still felt hurt. Thus, Chan in his wedding surprised you. Minho might seem a dramatic person but he’s really a mature one not like you. </p><p>“Y/N, show me,” he said, “Prove that you’re already moved on.” Sitting up straight, you looked at Minho, “I am and I don’t need to prove it,” you calmly said to him. </p><p>“Action speaks louder than words, Y/N,” Minho reminded you, “Prove it to yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve already played all the possible scenarios in your head. You’ve already planned the day you’ll meet him again, from what you’ll say to what you’ll do. But none of that prepared you to that day. None of your words or your actions shouted “I moved on”. </p><p>Prove it to yourself.</p><p>You sigh, leaning against the chair. You hate yourself for letting Minho’s words into your mind. </p><p>“YN!” someone called you, he makes his way to your table as you stand up from your chair. “You agreed to be my wedding planner?” he asked you, still skeptical that you finally said yes. Nonetheless he’s smiling at you, his dimples making an appearance on his cheeks. He stopped in front of you, opening his arms to hug you but you put a distance between you two. “One of my clients backed out,” you answered him coldly.</p><p>After dropping off Minho and his wife at the airport, Seungmin called you and informing you that a client back out. As a good assistant that he is, he accepted another wedding so your schedule will still be packed like how you want it. You actually thinks that you should take a break from working but with Seungmin accepting the job in behalf of you, the thought of relaxing is thrown out of the window. “Okay. Thank you Seungmin,” you thank him. Right, being busy will definitely keep him out of your mind. “Who is it?” you curiously asked Seungmin. “Oh. I actually met him at Minho’s wedding,” your breath hitched, “Mr. Bang Chan.” So much for getting him out of your mind let alone out of your sight. </p><p>He seem happy about it. He enthusiastically acknowledge your reason. Motioning you to sit down again. “Well, we can discuss what kind of wedding you like,” you said, a little too formal. He hesitated answering you, “Can we schedule a meeting because she mostly decides for the wedding.” You nodded, “Okay. We can set a meeting. You can call Seungmin and let him know your availability,” standing up, “I’ll get going now.”</p><p>He stands up too, “Wait. This is your favorite restaurant. I’ll order us some food,” he suggested. You want to scoffed at him but stopped yourself from doing so. He really thinks he still knows you. “Chan-”, you mistakenly said, “No. Mr. Bang,” correcting yourself, reminding both of you that this is a business meeting, “I’ll decline. I have another meeting. Besides I don’t like this restaurant anymore.” Maybe out of spite, you want to show him that you changed as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting you have has been cancelled. So you decided to treat yourself by going home and spending the night binge watching whatever is on Netflix. Sitting down on the floor of your living room, beer and snacks on your coffee table. You settle in comfortably against the couch, browsing through the Netflix. You saw 27 dresses and clicked it.  </p><p>“Always the bridesmaid but never the bride.”</p><p>Remembering what Chan said to you,</p><p>Always the wedding planner but never the bride.</p><p>You scoffed, drinking the can of beer at one go. Slamming the empty can at the table. “Always the wedding planner but never the bride?!”, you repeated. It’s not that you don’t have romantic relationship for the past three years. It’s just that…</p><p>“…no one will ever top your first love, isn’t it?”, Minho always questioned you whenever you ranted about your exes to him. You immediately looked at him, glaring. Why did you ever think it’s good to talk about your lovelife to Minho? Maybe he is being mean on purpose. Especially when you wake him up in a middle of a night jut to whine about your ex. But in your defense, you needed a friend and he’s the only one you have.</p><p>“First love is bullshit, Minho,” you said, trying to make a point, never denying what he’s inquiring. “You know what’s bullshit?,” he said, looking at you in the eyes, “You breaking it off at every great guy you are in a relationship with.” You looked at him with knitted eyebrows. Well, you thought he’ll say, waking him up. But damn, what he said hurts and you know why.  </p><p>“You know what’s heartbreaking?,” he asked you, eyes softening, “You do that because you are so afraid they’ll leave you sooner or later. So you choose to break hearts than being broken hearted, right?” he asked rhetorically. You sigh, closing your eyes.</p><p>“You know what’s the truth?”, he asked again. You look at him, eyes pleading him not to say a thing anymore. “You are bound to break your own heart by keeping that façade.” You bit your lower lip to stop it from quivering.</p><p>That conversation happened before his wedding and it still hurts. Getting up, you changed your clothes and head out to a club. You don’t want to acknowledge it but Minho is always right. So you decided that you’ll break someone’s heart tonight or maybe let someone break your heart tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcohol was never a solution to anything still with a determined mind you go out to have a taste of it. You thought you’ll forget what Minho said for a while however the alcohol in your system did the opposite. You found yourself at a little corner of the club owned by Bambam, a good friend of yours, ruminating at Minho’s words. </p><p>Speaking of the devil, he is walking towards you, like a fashion model, and that made you laugh. “Why are you here alone?”, half-shouting into your ear. You shriek at the loudness of his voice, or is it because of his enthusiasm. “I’ll introduce you to my friend,” he said, offering his hand to get you up from where you are seated. You take his hand, and jokingly said, “Every time I’m here you are introducing your friends. How many group of friends do you have?” Amazed that the man can be friends with anyone. </p><p>What surprised you is the man you least expect to be here is seating at the booth. The surprised look at both of your faces earned a raised eyebrow from Bambam, “Do you know each other?” he asked. Fate is really testing you lately. “Yes,” you admitted. “Good then. No need for introductions,” Bambam ushered you next to Chan to seat. And without even a minute, he left you and you lost your sight at him on the sea of people dancing their night away.</p><p>“Your meeting is here?,” confused, Chan asked you. You open the can of beer and drink it before answering him, “No. It got cancelled.” He nodded, sipping on his drink as well. As time passed, without no one speaking, the awkward silence suffocated you. Minho’s words ringing in your head, prove it to yourself. That led you to ask him the other question you are dreading, “So who’s the lucky bride?”, eyes on the pool of crowd. He didn’t answer right away so you looked at him.</p><p>“Yana. Yana is her name,” he said, finally smiling since you got here. You nodded and Chan thought it is a sign to tell the story of how they met. “We actually met at a coffee shop,” he started, and you swallowed the lump in your throat. I’m moved on, you said to yourself. “Yeah? When?” you asked, faking interest. “Months after I’ve settled in-,” he stopped mid sentence. In Australia, you know. Why he can't say that? “Anyway, long story short, she’s the first friend I’ve made there and she confessed to me,” laughing at the memory, “then we became more than friends and finally, we are getting married.”</p><p>Acknowledging the cute meet up story, you nodded and smile at him, the first time since he got here. His smile widens that it shows his dimples. You missed that smile. You felt shitty for the way you are treating Chan these past few days that you are thinking of being friends with him again. That’s the only way to prove to Minho or really to yourself that you’re cool about what happened in the past. </p><p>“How about a truce? Between us, I mean.” you suggested out of nowhere. And maybe it’s your heart that’s on the line in this truce. Will you really let him break your heart once again? Or is it his heart that you’ll break sooner or later?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a translated version of my work and it really surprised me. I never knew what I write can be that good to be translated. Thank you to the translator.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A truce?” He asked genuinely confused. Chan is not against the idea, in fact he thank the gods above for the opportunity you are presenting him. A truce is far from what he initially wanted when he came home. He wants his best friend back. But the past few days you’ve been clear that he is not your friend anymore. What did he really expect when he left without word right? When he left you behind without a goodbye.</p><p>If a truce between you two will make him, somehow, an acquaintance, who is he to deny what you suggested. He’d do anything to make you come back to his life.</p><p>You on the other hand, is so close to taking it back. If anything is constant in your life that is your terrible decisions. You love planning, yes, but you barely follows it especially when it comes to your personal life. Thank God, honestly, that you are not the one who have the final words in a wedding. You think that the truce you just offered to Chan will be on the list of your bad decisions in life that will keep you awake at night.</p><p>“If that’s not what you want. Forget I said it,” you said, looking again at the dance floor. Feeling foolish that you even suggested a truce. You just want to work with him without the awkwardness, prove that you already moved on, that’s all. Especially, you are his wedding planner now. </p><p>Chan immediately take back what he said, “That’s not what I meant,” making you look at him. “I-” he stopped speaking, looking at you intently. Are you sure?, he wanted to asked you. He knew you are taking a big step. Instead he lifted his hand for you to shake, “Deal?” Taking the chance you’d given him. It might selfish of him but he’ll take anything to be your friend again. </p><p>You shake his hand, with a smile on your face again, “Deal!”.</p><p>A/N: Okay. Don’t come at me for being back when I clearly said I’ll be offline. But I feel bad for not updating The Wedding Planner. Peace out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The truce is not as bad as what you expected it to be. It is much easier now for you to sit down in a meeting with Chan. Though, most of the said meetings are useless that it became more like excuses to hangout. You really didn’t get anything done other than the date and the place of the wedding because the soon to be bride is still in Australia.</p><p>“So…,” you look at him “I guess that’s it. I’ll present this again to her when she’s already here,” you said, closing the binder of themes for the wedding. “Sorry. She’s busier than I am,” Chan apologized which you dismissed. “Its okay. This is my job,” you reassured him. </p><p>“Do you have any other meeting for today?” Chan asked you, nervously smiling, hands behind his back while waiting for your answer. You checked your phone’s calendar, “I have a blind date tonight,” you replied, eyes still on your phone. You missed how Chan’s smile disappeared. </p><p>Damn. If Minho knew you are going in another date for nth time this week, he’ll sure lecture you. </p><p>You look at him, “Why?”, asking him. </p><p>“The newly weds are asking if we can hang out with them after the meeting,” Chan said, tone dejected. “Oh, I’ll just text them I can’t go. You should go now so Minho can’t lecture you for being late,” you warned, playfully smiling at him. You stand up, “And I should go now. I should make a good first impression,” also making him stand up, “Yeah. Good luck on your date,” he said smiling. “Good luck on being a third wheel, I guess,” you teased him.</p><p>Unconsciously looking at your watch, you still have an hour to get ready,  you walk out of the café right away. The man you left was looking at your retreating figure with a heavy heart. His hand in the air, once again you left without looking back. Putting his hand inside his pocket, feeling silly for the pain he’s feeling. </p><p>You two are almost back to normal again. That’s what he wants right? He wants you to be in his life again. But why it is even harder to reach you now? Now that you open your life to him. </p><p>Why does he still feel the pain he felt before he left? Why now? He’s okay. He’s already getting married for pete’s sake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth of the sunlight slowly wakes you up. Unwillingly, you open your eyes and found yourself in a different bedroom. </p><p>This scenario feels like a deja vu. Waking up in a familiar room with a headache for drinking more than what you can handle. Naked from last night’s mistake with a naked man beside you. </p><p>But this time, there’s no one beside you and you are still in your clothes from last night. Though the differences between the two vaguely similar scenarios, you still found yourself asking the same question. </p><p>What the hell happened last night?</p><p>You sit up carefully, afraid that your headache will feel worse than what it is now.  A thing you’ve learned since, well, since the day you’ve woken up in a room beside yours. </p><p>A knock, broke your train of thoughts, “Come in,” you shouted. A handsome man greeted you a good morning and your brain’s first reaction was to look for a mirror to see if you are decent enough which you are not. So you opted to stay where you are, sitting at what you assumed his bed, face full of evidence of last night’s activities which you also don’t remember and you are trying to remember.</p><p>“Good morning…” you said trailing off ‘cause you forgot even the name of the handsome man. You smiled awkwardly at him. He chuckles at you, “Hyunjin,” he added. “Yeah. Good morning Hyunjin,” you greeted him again, adding his name to look like you didn’t forgot it at all. </p><p>He said nothing back so you looked around not meeting his eyes, looking for your phone. Hyunjin smiled at you, amused, you are totally different from who he met yesterday. Seeing you in the morning, your face still have traces of deep slumber, awkward, a little frown ‘cause you cannot find your phone. He walks from the door to the bed where you are, casually bringing out your phone from his pocket. “Found this at my door,” he spoke. You look up, finally looking at his eyes, “Thanks,” you whispered.</p><p>Biting your lip, you slip out of the sheet, standing slowly. Embarrassed would be the word to describe you right now. The word he thought he’ll never use to describe you.</p><p>Quietly you walks out of the room, with Hyunjin behind you. You are greeted with the smell of coffee, fully waking you up, and the smell of something burnt. You scrunch your nose, “I’m-,” Hyunjin started, you look at him, “not a good cook but I tried,” he admitte. “Breakfast?”, he asked you with a breathtaking smile. You thought, he’s aking you to leave already but he prepared a breakfast.</p><p>Of course, you want to leave as soon as you can and forgot what happened even though you really don’t know how you ended up here. But there’s something telling you to stay or maybe it’s Minho’s voice telling you to prove him that you’re moved on. Plus you can’t say no to Hyunjin, he’s looking at you like a puppy asking for a belly rub. </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me out?” you asked him. Hyunjin straightened his posture, “I cooked a breakfast. And I don’t eat breakfast,” he pointed out, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips, showing you he only drinks coffee in the morning. “You tried,” you said absentmindedly. “What’s that?”, he asked you. Sitting down at one of the chairs in the kitchen, a smile playing on your lips. “I said, you tried to cooked a breakfast,” you joked. In horror, Hyunjin’s eyes widen, “You think it’s not edible?” he asked, genuinely concerned that he doesn’t have any food left for you to eat. That’s the last egg of the tray he bought earlier, the rest of it got burnt obviously. He looked at the counter of his kitchen and you followed his eyes. You saw the trash full of egg shells. </p><p>“I’m joking Hyunjin,” you took a bite of the fried egg and he watched in anticipation. You nodded in approval and he sigh, relieved. You watched him this time, smiling, and when he saw you staring at him, he was reminded of yesterday’s event. He was reminded of the person he met yesterday, confident, maybe sad and surely a heart breaker. In contrast to who you are in his bedroom earlier, shy, embarrassed and now, in his kitchen, eating the almost burnt egg, smiling. </p><p>And he wants to know you more, intrigued with your personality, with your likes and dislikes and your hows and whys. One thing is for sure, Hyunjin knows as early as now, sooner or later you’ll break his heart. Nonetheless, he still wants to know how to make you smile, not with an almost burnt breakfast of course. </p><p>On the other hand, your mind is drifting back to that morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. the wedding planner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s getting married for Pete’s sake.</p><p>You thought, as you nervously nibbled on your lower lips, waiting for Chan to get out of the dressing room. Unlike you, Minho is leaning against the sofa, browsing through the magazine, bored to death. He’d rather be at the comfort of his home with his wife though he had no choice but to be here with you.</p><p>You practically begged him to go with you and Chan. He had no choice. Why do you need him, that’s the question. To be completely honest, the truce is working so well that you kinda forgot you and Chan are on a truce. A deal that will end after his wedding.</p><p>Minho being there with you will be a constant reminder that you are only doing this because you have something to prove to him and/or yourself, only proving the opposite. You haven’t moved on at all cause if you are, you’ll never offer a truce, to begin with. You’ll never admit it yet deep down in your heart, you know, Minho knows, this is the truth.</p><p>And Chan is not helping at all. He is constantly with you, work-related or not. Always asking you to accompany him to places you’ve always been. Just like before, just like when you are still his best friend. The trip down memory lane is not what you expected it to be.</p><p>You thought that when Chan comes back you can ask him these questions that have been keeping you awake at night. As you said, you already planned it. Three years is enough for you to have that courage to ask him. Yet as he was holding his ice cream cone, you are there, just staring at him like before. Your eyes never leaving him.</p><p>The only difference now, the silence is suffocating. Three years ago, you both were excited to tell stories, too eager to wait for your turn to speak. Now, both of you have something in mind, something you both wanted to say yet no one is willing to make the first move.</p><p>Before, there’s no tension, and most importantly no hesitation to talk. He stopped at your spot, which used to be both your secret place. Throwing the ice cream in the trash bin while you leaned over the rail and he did the same, admiring the view even though you’ve already memorized every part of this place.</p><p>He turned to you and give you one of his cheeky smiles. His sudden action made you look at him. You are taken aback at how close his face is to yours, your heart beating faster than it should be. You stepped backward in instinct. Too close, you thought. His face is too close for you to kiss him accidentally.</p><p>Accidentally. </p><p>“I’m ready!”, Chan announced as you shook your head about what happened. “Finally!”, Minho rejoiced, sitting up straight. You both waited for Chan to come out of the dressing room to have a look.</p><p>If Minho’s jaw dropped, you are currently in awe of Chan in his tux.</p><p>“You are getting married,” Minho marveled still looking at Chan. Your eyes darted to Minho as the realization dawned upon you. </p><p>Chan is getting married.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>